


The Queen and her Knight

by Lexicona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Galra Shiro, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: aka courtly intrigue IIIIINNNN SPAAAAAAAACCCCCEE!





	

 

There are rumors, of course. There always are around these kinds of things.

That being said, the rumors that the legendary Altean Princess Allura has chosen a Galra to be her mate, king and consort are certainly some of the strangest rumors the universe has been witness to for quite a long time (and given the age of the universe, that’s saying something).

Which is of course ridiculous, say the more level-headed people. What right does someone 10,000 years removed from the state of the universe have to take a spouse from the very species that have ravaged the homes of thousands if not billions of sentients? Doing so would be a slap in the front to everything the princess is said to stand for.

One of the more outlandish variations of this rumor is that said Galra is actually none other than the Champion himself.

Virtually all but the most gullible of sentients dismiss this rumor. Everyone knows that for all his rumored skills in the arena, Champion is no Galra. It IS odd that his species resembles Alteans, but it’s certainly nothing worth recording.

There are many, many things the sentients of the universe are unaware of.

For example, most are unaware that not only are the rumors of the prospective King consort being none other than the Champion are correct, but that it’s true he is no Galra.

At least, he wasn’t until recently.

The denizens of the universe are unaware of how, not too long before the final defeat of the Emperor, the death and subsequent ressurection of the Black Paladin Shirogane,  and the establishment of New Altea and the creation of the Galactic Alliance, The current Black Paladin was unwillingly transformed into a Galra at the genetic level. They don't know that it wasn't until sometime later, after the worst of the feelings of self-loathing had smoldered within him, that he and Princess Allura of the house of Raimon decided to finally consummate their relationship

They don't know of the nights the Black Paladin and the princess of Altea spent together; of the nights where they were free to just be Takashi and Allura, of how he traced the pink crescent-moon markings down her limbs and over her mound, pleasantly reminding him of cherry blossoms and making a small surprised noise when he discovered that they glowed when caressed.

No one except them knows of the eternal infinite moments where he lapped up the cream between her thighs, and she drank the golden ambrosia from his.

They don’t know that when he discovered that his hirsutoid papillomas had grown into thick, dark, mean-looking spikes he let out a choked sob for fear of hurting her, before she took is hand in hers and assured him that Altean anatomy was built for this kind of equipment.

They don’t know of all the times he woke up screaming, bursting like a diver bursts from deep water from nightmares where he’d slaughtered every living thing in the castle—

_Lance’s intestines flowing forward from sharp claw wounds like a burst pipe, Keith’s screams as his dream-self set his right-hand-man on fire, poor sweet Pidge filleted and hung up on some vine-like wires as though she were nothing more than jerky, Hunk’s bones crushed and his body looking like it’d had a run in with an elephant stampede, matted colored fur floating in four puddles of blood being the only remains ofthe mice, Coran’s head sliced clean off (and NOT trying to communicate) as a small mercy, and he advances towards Allura, cackling like a rabid Hyena—_

His eyes are open before he finds out what his dream-self did to Allura, and he sighs in relief when he feels Allura's grounding presence next to him and sees that the mice have brought a tea tray with them.

Thank goodness it was only a dream.

 _Except it wasn't a dream, champion,_ the sickly venus flytrap-sweet voice of the druid Haggar echoes in his skull as he freezes up, _it is the future—and you KNOW it._

There's a faint cackling noise, and then, _Be sure to get all the rest and recreation you can get, child. You'll be needing it._

Then again, for all the rumors in all the languages of the cosmos—and there are as many communication systems as there are stars in the ocean of darkness—perhaps there are things the greater universe isn't meant to know.


End file.
